7 Vampires in a Crowded Personal Space
7 Vampires in a Crowded Personal Space is a song that is by TP-TH-7 under Speedy and Boss Rush series. It makes vampire boss connections with all other six vampire songs (plus two Faultflex remixes). Song Interview Tsukiko Uchida This is the best movie title that Tomiko Kai, Yuri Moto, and I are up to. I mean, the clip. Yes! If we ever expect seven vampires, crowding around in one single room, here's the graphics that fits the best! Our idols are in! Here's what it's all about, having four different vampire songs, or two more, along with 7 Vampires in a Crowded Personal Space is just all about the fact of being... useful about them. If having that many in an apartment, probably buy some blood, and hand it to them. Tomiko Kai Nothing ever expect to have more vampire boss songs than that. Tsukiko Uchida was right about it. Nothing is totally worth it, other than several BPM changes and stops. I mean, there are fourteen stops. Yuri Moto This is the hardest vampire song we've ever composed. I mean, the steps. Charts Gallery 7 Vampires in a Crowded Personal Space.png|Banner 7 Vampires in a Crowded Personal Space-bg.png|Background 7 Vampires in a Crowded Personal Space BEMANI Artist Connection.png|BEMANI Artist Connections Trivia * 7 Vampires in a Crowded Personal Space is part of vampirism boss pairs, alongside with Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, Vampire Rose, Creature of the Night, FP-INHUMANITY, and Bitten by One at Broken Boat. ** Also, its CHALLENGE chart share the same amount of jumps and freeze arrows as their CHALLENGE charts. * The graphics of 7 Vampires in a Crowded Personal Space has nine BEMANI artists. Seven of them are vampires, while the other two are humans. ** The humans are Junko Karashima and Takayuki Ishikawa. You can tell that they have darker skintones, brown eyes, and regular teeth, which vampires don't have. The list of vampires in the graphics are Yuichi Asami, Sota Fujimori, Naoki Maeda, Yasuhiro Taguchi, Ryutaro Nakahara, Kosuke Saito, and Osamu Migitera. They have brighter skintones, red eyes, and fangs on their teeth, which humans don't. *** This is one of the graphics that Yuichi, Sota, and Naoki were vampires, alongside with other two songs. **** Also Yuichi himself on FP-INHUMANITY. *** This has been times when Kosuke, Osamu, Ryutaro, Yasuhiro, and Osamu were vampires. The other graphics did not have them on there. ** The same guys that are vampires appear in the graphics of Fall Through Failing Hope and PURPOSE 200. *** Four of them (3 vampires + a human) on Milton and Osakyo as well (oh yeah, the members' idols, and one member's cousin's idol). * Despite that its CHALLENGE chart is two level rated higher than EXPERT chart, it does actually have fewer notes than EXPERT chart (543 vs. 525). * 7 Vampires in a Crowded Personal Space was one of the ten songs that had better techniques than TRANSFORMATiON, which has caused TRANSFORMATiON to be removed off from the list. * 7 Vampires in a Crowded Personal Space was TP-TH-7's seventh composition, due to the number that is within the title. Also, it is the band's first Boss Rush series song. It was composed in 2011 before their country's disasters. * 7 Vampires in a Crowded Personal Space is the second-hardest vamprism boss song out of all of them for the harder charts (behind Faster, Farther, and Darker), but the hardest on the easier charts. Its BEGINNER chart is rated 9. Category:TP-TH-7 Songs Category:Speedy series Category:Boss Rush series Category:Songs with BPM changes Category:Songs with Stops Category:Beginner Level 9 Category:Light Level 11 Category:Difficult Level 13 Category:Expert Level 16 Category:Challenge Level 18 Category:Songs with Yuichi Asami Category:Songs with Sota Fujimori Category:Songs with Naoki Maeda Category:Songs with Takayuki Ishikawa Category:Songs with Junko Karashima Category:Songs with Osamu Migitera Category:Songs with Ryutaro Nakahara Category:Songs with Kosuke Saito Category:Songs with Yasuhiro Taguchi Category:1 Sharp Category:Vampirism Boss Pairs Category:Songs with Faultflex remixes Category:200 BPM Category:100 BPM Category:400 BPM Category:14 Stops